Confesiones Peligrosas
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Esto de declararse, era algo que Renji no podía hacer, eso, o estaba muy salado.


_Esta historia es venida de un intercambio de regalos del grupo **Naruto All Project**, y a la persona a la que tengo que regalar es _**Kei Iwakami.** _ Espero la hayas pasado bien en estas fiestas querida, y ojala te guste, y me perdones por el atraso. _

* * *

**_Pareja: _**_RenRuki_

**_Advertencias: _**_Esta historia es fluffy, así mismo se trata meramente de la pareja de Renji con Rukia, también es en un mundo AU._

**_Desclaimer: _**_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de Tite Kubo._

* * *

**_Confesiones Peligrosas_**

* * *

**_15 años_**

…

…

..

****Bien, estaba ahí con rosas en mano, y con un nerviosismo estúpido que recorría todo su cuerpo, y pensando, sí, estaba pensándolo muy bien, que esto era estúpido, pero… había decidido acabar con todo esto, sí, hoy, por fin, tras tanto, se pondría los pantalones y le diría sus sentimientos a su amiga de bellos ojos violáceos, exacto, a ella, Kuchiki Rukia.

En primera instancia no sabía cómo hacerlo, - sí, con 15 años bien cumplido, no tenía ni una confesión entre su registro de memoria- y hasta ahora no estaba muy seguro de cómo era la cosa, pero Momo le mencionó que a las chicas les gustan las flores, y bien si Rukia no era precisamente similar a Hinamori, era otra chica, y prefería creer en ella que en los chicos que venían repitiendo el;"Solo díselo," así que… ahí estaba, con un ramo de flores rojas en la mano – le pareció buena idea darle unas rosas que tengan la tonalidad de su pelo, para que cuando ella las aceptara, signifique así mismo que lo aceptaba a él – y tocó la puerta de la residencia Kuchiki. La verdad, ese fue su primer fallo.

Cuando le abrieron la puerta, no se encontró con la pequeña de ojos violáceos, y cortos cabellos ébanos, no, se encontró con la figura imponente de su hermano, y Dios, nadie sabe cuanto miedo engendra ese hombre con solo mirarte. Así que se quedó un rato temblando en la puerta, así, sin hablar, ante la mirada inquisidora del hombre, que parecía no estar de muy buen humor, aunque claro el Kuchiki mayor nunca andaba de muy buenos ánimos siendo francos.

— ¿Qué buscas aquí?, — pregunto el mayor, con los ojos negros fijos en el pelirrojo, y esto era horrible, ya que no sabía qué decir, y temía encontrarse con el hecho de que era un hermano sobre protector, que descuartizaría lentamente, y sin pena alguna, a cada pretendiente de su hermana.

Pero él era Renji, y tenía agallas, no era ningún cobarde ni nada por el estilo, no, claro que no, así que irguió su cuerpo entero, en una pose casi militar, era un poco ridículo siendo francos, o al menos extraño, eso se supone, por cómo estrecho los ojos el mayor de los Kuchiki.

— Yo… — y la voz tembló en sus cuerdas bucales, mierda, esto no iba bien — vine a darle esto, — dijo mientras entregaba ese ramo de rosas de flamante rojo, después se volteó y se fue sin mediar otra la palabra, lo más digno que pudo.

Había entregado las flores en la casa Kuchiki, lo había hecho, y si bien le había dado a Byakuya el ramo, todo el asunto se entendería una vez leyeran esa pequeña tarjeta que contenía su confesión, y así todo saldría bien, sí, todo iría bien… eso esperaba.

Pero… no, la cosa no era tan simple.

Al otro día Rukia, se acercó a él, con el seño fruncido, en una expresión de lo más malhumorada, que adoptaba si bien no muy seguido, con una frecuencia media, que hacía que esa mueca sea lo suficientemente conocida.

— Renji, me debes una explicación, — inquirió, con los ojos puestos en él, con una seriedad apabullante, — yo que soy tu amiga por tantos años, como es que… nunca supe acerca de tus gustos.

Los ojos negros de Renji se estrecharon, y tras exhalar un poco de aire, prosiguió a responder:

— Lo siento, esto venía pasando desde hace mucho, desde nuestra infancia siendo franco, solo que no tenía las agallas de decirlo, y…

— ¿Nii-sama, te gustaba desde que éramos niños? — preguntó desconcertada la morena, y antes de que Renji pudiese ser consiente había asentido, y una mierda, la cosa se había desviado demasiado de lo que realmente era. — te diría que estoy a tu favor, pero… Nii-sama, no es de ese bando, y me pidió que resolviera este inconveniente.

El pelirrojo quería golpearse la cara con la palma de su mano, tan fuerte, pero tan fuerte, que despertara unos cuantos años en adelante, cuando todos hayan olvidado ese evento. Pero no lo hizo, ya que no quería acabar como un loco, frente a su interés romántico, ya que suficiente jodido ya estaba.

— No, Rukia, todos entendieron mal, te lo juro, yo quería hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Y qué era?, — preguntó, curiosa la chica, el resultado fue un furioso sonrojo de parte de su amigo, ahí hubo una certeza — Ajá, ya, juro que guardo tu secreto.

Fue el peor día de su vida, lo supo, cuando encontró la carta de amor, entremetida en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

* * *

**_17 años_**

…

…

..

Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que las burlas se hayan terminado. Sí, hubieron un buen monto de bromas ya que, su bella amiga – y muy chismosa por cierto – había contado el asunto a carcajadas conjunto a otros amigos suyos, y esa fue la bomba que estalló rumores estúpidos, y jugarretas irreverentes. Todo hasta que le rompió, la "perfecta" nariz de Yumichika, estando ya harto de tanta estupidez reinante.

Bueno, ahora ya pasados dos años, y con el sentimiento más fuerte que en esos tiempos, decidió volver a intentarlo, y esta vez no fregar las cosas como en su anterior oportunidad. Esta vez todo tenía que salir bien… tenía, fue una pena haberle contado el asunto a Matsumoto.

La mujer de exuberantes atributos, sonrió de una forma muy sospechosa, como si la idea más genial del mundo se le hubiese ocurrido, y sin mediar palabra alguna, lo agarró de la muñeca, y lo sacó a rastras del lugar como si se tratase un costal de papas.

Había dicho; "Las flores son para niñas, y tengo entendido, que Rukia, si bien no odia las flores, tampoco las adora, es mejor buscar otras cosas." Sí, ese fue el argumento, y así fue como quedó perdido en un centro comercial buscando alguna cosa que podría agradar a la chica, y no tenía ni puta idea, estaba entrando en desesperación, qué pasaba si lo odiaba por regalarle una estupidez que nadie quiere, o si no se sentía lo suficiente contenta, ya que a ella todo le sobraba debido a la fortuna que poseía su familia, o sí…, no, tenía que dejar esas ideas a un lado, Rukia era una mujer preciosa y de buen corazón ella aceptaría cualquier cosa, lo que contaba era el sentimiento, sí, eso era lo que contaba. Además, ahora que lo pensaba bien, a ella le gustaban esas cosas esponjosas, de color rosado, le llamaba "Chappy" si mal no recordaba. Eso era lo adecuado, claro, era mejor idea que unas rosas comunes y corrientes a la hora de las declaraciones. Estaba decidido, le compraría…

— Oh, mira, esa ropa es preciosa, y está en rebaja, tengo que comprarla.

De verdad, era que se le ocurriese la idea por si solo, porque ahora estaba encadenado a esa compradora compulsiva, que entraba de tienda en tienda, y se probaba prenda, tras prenda, y la mula de carga, claro, era él.

Pasando unas dos horas – sí, dos, la muy desgraciada – ella acabó por darse cuenta de que ya había comprado más de lo que debería, y que si seguía así habría grandes déficit en su economía general, de ese mes, si seguía así, no, la verdad es que ella había visto el reloj gigante que se encontraba en el lugar, y se dio cuenta que era tarde.

— ¿Ya compraste el regalo para Rukia?

Renji hizo mala cara, esperando que aquello fuese una mala broma de parte de la pechugona, pero al notar que ella ni se enteraba, parecía inmune al rostro enojado de su parte, a lo mejor se deba a que convivía mucho con Toshiro quien era un pequeño, viejo cascarrabias, en fin, no importa, tuvo que expresarse.

— Claro que no pude hacer nada, he estado atado a ti todo este día.

Ella rio, y pareció encontrarle una tremenda gracia al asunto, y la verdad es que el pelirrojo empezaba a irritarse.

— Lo siento querido, creo que se me pasó la mano, te ayudaría ahora pero tengo que encontrarme con Gin en este lugar, y no sabes cómo se pone cuando llego tarde.

_Gracias, por hacerme perder el tiempo. _Quiso decir, mientras fruncía el ceño, mas no salió nada de su boca. Ya que ella se acercó a su persona, mucho más de lo debido, quizá, y apretó sus mejillas como si se tratase de un niño.

— No te imaginas lo mono, que te vez enojado Renji, — dijo con coquetería, porque ella era así, y es por eso que no se sonrojó ni nada, a pesar de que la mujer estaba más buena que el pan, no, es más palideció dentro de poco, cuando vio a la espalda de esta a nadie más, ni nadie menos que Ichimaru. Fue algo jodidamente malo.

— Ey, Matsumoto, qué haces con ese niño — habló el hombre mientras fingía una sonrisa, que era tan grande que hacía cerrar sus ojos del todo.

— Oh — fue todo, lo que dijo la mujer, o al menos todo lo que logró oír Renji antes de ganarse un buen puñete en el rostro que le hizo ver estrellas.

* * *

**_21 años_**

…

…

..

Tras el incidente con Matsumoto, corrieron rumores de que él había querido entremeterse en la relación de ese par, que era algo así como una aventura con la mujer de grandes atributos. Muchos chicos le dieron palmadas en la espalda y le felicitaron, algunos hasta tuvieron el descaro de preguntarle el cómo se sentía palpar los senos de la mujer. Avergonzarse por todo eso, era inevitable. Pero cuando Rukia, le miro algo así como decepcionada, todo se fue al traste.

Estaba salado, en esto de las confesiones, al parecer nunca podría hacerlo, Kuchiki nunca sabría lo que sentía por ella. Siendo así se rindió al hecho de confesarse, al menos le quedaba el consuelo de ser su mejor amigo… lo tenía, claro, hasta que ella vino un día con un desconocido, diciendo la siguiente frase:

— Les presento a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ese fue el inicio de la decadencia.

Ni bien Rukia había conocido a ese chico, en uno de sus viajes de placer a otra ciudad, por el tiempo de un mes, ese individuo de extravagante cabellos naranjas, se había ganado una posición que antes a él le pertenecía. Ichigo era el mejor amigo, casi hermano, de Rukia. Y sentirse celoso era inevitable.

Lo había conocido a sus 20 años, o sea un año antes que ahora, y el chico sinceramente no era tan desagradable, ambos tenían peleas por cualquier idiotez que no valía la pena mencionar, pero… al final de cuentas Kurosaki le agradaba, algo, cuando no estaba muy cerca de la pequeña de cabellos negros. Al menos, el consuelo, era que lo veía de vez en cuando, en las usuales visitas que el chico hacía en su ciudad, él vivía en otra, por muy buena suerte, pero a lo mejor, que el de hebras naranjas llegará con su padre, y siempre encontrara alguna ocasión para encontrarse con Rukia, era lo preocupante.

Y cuando estaban juntos parecía que se olvidaban de otros en su entorno, odiaba lo bien que se llevaban, de verdad que lo hacía.

— Deja de mirarla con esa cara de borrego degollado, y de una vez anda y dile lo que sientes, — dijo Ikaku, por milésima vez — ya todos saben que ella te gusta, apuesto que Rukia ya lo sospecha, solo falta que lo hagas público confesándote de una jodida vez.

Renji, vio con mala forma al calvo, hastiado de que se meta en su vida, que no era su culpa que en cada una de las ocasiones que había intentado algo, todo haya acabado en una situación de película. Estaba salado, no quería joderlo más.

— Tú, qué sabes, yo no acierto ninguna cuando intento confesarme, es mejor dejarlo así.

— Bah, a este paso alguien te la quita, y tu estarás llorando en un rincón viendo aquello que podías tener, hiendo de la mano de otro. — hizo una pausa, — escuché rumores de que Kurosaki se le declarará hoy, te jodes si la pierdes.

Los labios de Renji temblaron, apretó los puños, y vio al par hablando, y riendo que estaba frente suyo. No esto no podía pasar, él venía queriéndola desde hace tanto, y de repente que aparezca un tipo de ridículo cabello naranja a quitársela era inaudito. No supo cómo pasó, pero ya estaba enfrente a ellos, agarrando de las solapas a Kurosaki, que tomándolo inadvertido, pudo levantarlo del suelo, con una férrea intensión de ahogarlo.

— No permitiré que lo hagas.

— Renji, qué rayos te sucede — farfulló Ichigo molesto, sacando cuanta voz podía antes de perder el aliento.

— Que yo llevo más años conociéndola, la quiero desde que era un crío, y no permitiré que tú vengas y en un periodo tan corto me la quites.

— ¿Qué?

— No te hagas al loco, ya escuché que quieres declararte a Rukia.

Kurosaki frunció aún más, su eterno seño fruncido, y después botó un suspiro por la boca, un tanto harto.

— Ya, suéltame, no lo pienso hacer, — explicó. Renji a pesar de haber puesto mala cara, lo soltó — Mierda, Ikaku, no me habías dicho que estaba tan zafado.

— Se parece a ti, era que ya pienses su reacción.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Abarame no entendía ni un pimiento de esto, veía como hablaban los otros dos, y seguía sin entender.

_¿Qué estaba pasando?_

Se dio cuenta de todo cuando vio a Rukia, que estaba sonriendo, con ambas manos cruzadas frente a su pecho.

— Llevas tantos años intentándolo, y por fin lo haces, bueno siquiera eso, pero es una mejora, ¿eh? — dijo ella, mientras una sonrisa se proliferaba por su níveo rostro.

El aliento se comprimió en sus pulmones, y sabía que ya no había caso de buscar una mejor forma de declararse. Esto de las confesiones no era lo suyo, y al parecer esta ocasión, por más involuntario que haya sido, fue el mejor de sus intentos. Así que solo alisó la mirada, y la vio a ella, solo a ella, sin importarle el bullicio de ese otro par.

— Me gustas — confesó.

Y Rukia no cambio el gesto, a lo mejor solo sus ojos brillaron un poco más que de costumbre, se veía un poco más linda que lo normal, o puede que eso sea solo parte de su imaginación, no lo sabía, no le importaba. Solo escuchó su respuesta:

— Lo sé.

* * *

Primera vez que escribo en el fandom, creo que merezco festejar este logro, jajajaja. La historia en sí me gustó, al menos lo suficiente, no sé ustedes, que tal estuvo?

Bien, nos vemos en otra, supongo, si me atrevo a volver a escribir en este fandom.


End file.
